


Confession || Naruto Couples Week 2018

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: Naruto Couples Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: While separated from their party, Sasuke and Hinata are come upon by a fierce monster. And after the heat of battle, fearing he might have lost her, Sasuke says more than he means to.





	Confession || Naruto Couples Week 2018

“ _GET OUT OF THE WAY!_ ”

With a tackle, he grabs her seconds before fangs find her, ending knelt upon a knee with the silver of his sword drawn. The arachnitaur turns to behold them, humanoid mouth screeching as many legs scuttle toward.

Right hand reaching, Sasuke looses a plume of fire, creating a blaze between them before turning to his companion in the time allotted. “Get back to the others!”

“I’m not r-running!”

“You’re  _injured_  and you going to -”

Braving the flames, the monster cuts their words short, forcing a split as it can’t follow them both. By some luck, it chooses Sasuke over Hinata as the igni mage rolls before a barbed leg can crush him into the earth. Struggling to regain his feet, each jab of a limb makes his own shake, eventually tripping and ending up sprawled on his back, sword flung beyond his reach.

Arched over him, hands plant along either side of his torso, jaw unhinging as fangs seek his throat.

To the rear, a leg suddenly gives out as water reachings like fingers, following Hinata’s guidance and yanking it back. It’s just enough to throw the monstrosity off-kilter and interrupt the bite.

Just beside his face, venom drips and scorches the soil.

Looking back, the taur screeches, torn between tending to the irritant, and finishing what she’s started. And all the while, fingers reach for the hilt of his sword…just a little further…!

Despite her balance being rocked, the arachnid looks back to her prey, pinning his arm with a hand and hissing.

Sasuke takes the opportunity, and with his own, unleashes fire into her maw.

Reeling back, both of the monster’s hands reach for her blistering face, cries of agony rattling their ears as he finally reaches his blade. With a twist, he manages to skim it along her abdomen, just over the shell of her lower half. The human-like skin splits, loosing blood and entrails.

Though many-legged, she only has two hands, torn between cradling her burns and her wound. One leg gives out, then another - aided by Hinata’s reaching water. Soon the monster collapses, clinging to life a few moments more before going still.

Splattered with gore and panting for breath, Sasuke manages to rise to a knee, weary as the adrenaline wears off. The smell of blood and singed flesh wrinkles his nose, but is swiftly forgotten as Hinata crosses the gap between them.

Her own countenance is bloodied, but it’s hers: a wound along her side that seeps into the fabric of her tunic. Clearly unbothered, she forgoes addressing it as she looks to him with a furrowed brow.

“Hinata…”

Ignoring him, she wills water to her palm and begins washing the skin of his face.

“Hinata.”

“Hold s-still.”

A curt breath leaves his nose, and a hand takes her wrist. “What in the twelve hells were you thinking?”

“I was helping you!”

“You were getting in my way!” His tone climbs in pitch and volume, form tensing before relaxing with a sigh. He doesn’t want to lose his temper. “…you distracted me. And you got yourself hurt.”

“It’s minor, and you forget we’ve a healer in our party.”

“And if she weren’t here? Incapacitated, or away? I told you to hang back - you added another layer to the situation that only made it more difficult!”

“I decided to come with you in order to g-grow! How can I do that if you never let me fight?!”

“I would let you if you wouldn’t be so reckless, and ignore my orders!”

“Who are you to give  _me_  orders?”

“Your elder, and your better.”

“Better?! You’re c-coddling me, and I can’t -!”

“I’d have lost my senses if something happened to you!”

The argument comes to a swift halt, Hinata’s form actually retreating half a step in shock. Blue-lilac eyes stare, brow furrowed just a hair.

Breath riled along with his spirit, Sasuke scowls aside as he realizes what he’s said. “…I…I have enough to worry about without you getting yourself killed.”

Hinata doesn’t answer, expression caught between confusion…and yet a kind of understanding.

Frustrated, the igni mage skirts her to leave the carnage behind. “We need to get back to camp so the lux mage can see to your wound before it starts festering.”

“Sasuke…”

“No more arguing. We can talk about this later.”

Fleet-footed, the aqua’el’ven cuts around to his front, expression imploring. “…I didn’t mean to f-frighten you.”

“You didn’t  _frighten_  -”

“I’m sorry.”

Another short sigh. “…that doesn’t change the fact that you’re wounded.”

“It’s just a scrape. She only g-grazed me.”

“What is it the light mage says? Skin is like armor - and you shouldn’t don broken armor, or something is going to get through.”

“You must like her more than you let on, remembering her advice.” There’s a teasing glint in Hinata’s eyes.

Sasuke scoffs to hide a hint of a smile. “…she has her moments.”

“Sasuke…”

Glancing, he startles as lips find his cheek.

“I’ll be more careful f-from now on. Wouldn’t want you l-losing your senses.”

After a moment wide-eyed (and pink-cheeked), he grimaces to one side. “…the things I say when I’m frazzled…”

“Perhaps I should disobey you more often.”

“…don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of Naruto Couples Week 2018 - prompt being confession. And yes, day five is missing due to the prompt disallowing SH - thus not being included on this account, but you can find it on the Tumblr account kusunogatari if you'd like! It was a short FugaMiko piece~
> 
> This is another fic in my fantasy verse: this one quite a ways down the road from the first. By now, Sasuke has formed a traveling party with Hinata, the water mage he's agreed to help train; his brother; and a light mage who's taking them all to the old light element capital to better treat Itachi's illness. But they've hit a little snag in the road: a half-human, half-spider monster called an arachnitaur!
> 
> And Sasuke's gone ahead and let slip a little crush of his :3c
> 
> Anyway, that's about all there is to this one - hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
